


Loki and Thor at Vormir

by sepia_sigyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame AU, Endgame and Infinity War spoilers, Gen, Hints of crack-ness, I was sad ok, Just a little something I dug up from my files from before I started posting, Nobody Dies, One Shot, Soul Stone, brotherly reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_sigyn/pseuds/sepia_sigyn
Summary: What if Loki and Thor were the ones who ended up on the cliffs of Vormir?





	Loki and Thor at Vormir

Loki and Thor step forward, side by side, together. Loki stares at the ground while Thor stares directly at the creature who stands silently to greet them.

“Thor, son of Odin. Loki, son of Odin,” a voice murmurs from beneath the hooded robe and the two brothers exchange meaningful glances. Loki lifts his eyes to the figure now as well.

“What you seek cannot simply be given. You must first make a sacrifice. A soul. For. A soul.”

_Loki raises his hands. “Brother I- aaaeeeeyeyyeyaeaaaagaghhHHH!”_

_Thor gazes down at Loki’s still figure for several seconds before he vanishes. He wakes up in a shallow pool and catches something orange and glittery in his right hand._

_“Welp. Operation Time Heist completed. To Midgard (and bringmeabeerinthesuitthingy)!”_

Loki blinks. He’d had a vision. But it was a lie.

He would know, he scoffs to himself.

He turns to meet Thor’s eyes, which are full of fear and uncertainty. A much more common sight these days, Loki notes with a hint of protective anguish.

“…so you must choose. One of you must make the sacrifice.”

“Which one of us would be the sacrifice then, brother?” Loki meets Thor’s eyes with a wry smile.

“If either perishes here and now, how could it not be both?” Thor’s voice is soft. “It’s too much, Loki, there must be another way. Have you no tricks left?” he whispers the last sentence, glancing sideways at the red demon man. 

“I’m afraid my tricks won’t do here,” Loki sits down on a rock. “So we’ll need to work this out, the two of us.”

Thor rests his foot upon a rock next to Loki and leans, “It is settled then. It should be me. I’ve let Asgard down. I’ve failed our people. I’ve failed the entire universe.”

“And I have not, brother?” Loki’s voice is strained and agitated. “If it were not for my impertinence and constant rebellion, Ragnarok would not have come.”

“Ragnarok would have come regardless, brother. Our sister would have made certain of it,” Thor sighs. “And your rebellion. Your agony. The way father treated you. I understand now.” 

Loki’s eyes lift to meet Thor’s. “You do?” 

Thor nods, “Aye. Now understand perhaps not forgive.”

Loki stiffens and Thor chuckles. “I jest, brother. I do…I forgive you.” 

They both stare silently at one another.

“Well then.”

Then their minds meet.

“Could it actually _be_…both of us?” Thor raises his eyebrows.

“As you said, it will be either way. But what good is that, Thor, for what’s left of Asgard and for the Avengers," Loki’s voice drops. “For your dear friends to lose you.”

“And what good would it do me to lose you!” Thor roars.

“Or I you,” Loki says quietly. 

They’re silent for a few minutes more, thinking and sighing.

Then Loki’s eyes twinkle. And he begins to laugh darkly. 

“What’s so funny, brother?” Thor knits his eyebrows. 

“How can my soul be a worthy sacrifice when I have not a soul to begin with?”

“Loki. What do you mean by this?” 

“I lost it long ago, brother. Let’s be honest.”

“Not so. No. No, Loki. That’s not true.” 

“It is and you know it.” 

“NO!” 

Loki lowers his voice and whispers, “Just play along.” 

Thor’s demeanor changes suddenly and he almost looks like his old self again, full of smiles and laughter. But he quickly switches to a sterner tone. 

“That’s right, brother! You have condemned yourself long ago. So I must be the sacrifice.”

“Not if I can help it!” Loki stands and growls, winking at Thor as they charge in and begin to tussle.

In a blink of an eye, they’ve switched forms and the real Loki disappears and reappears behind the rocks. “Thor” is now a projection of Loki and “Loki” is Thor. 

“Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I **am** a great hero! And this WILL be my final great heroic act!”

“Boo hiss! Not if I can help it, brother! For I am the snake-y mage man whose done many, many bad things and totally must pay!” 

“Brother!” “Thor” laughs. 

“Yes, brother?” “Loki” joins him. 

“You ready?”

“The question is, are you?” 

And, with that, “Loki” tosses “Thor” over the cliff.

It is silent. 

Loki finds himself in a shallow pool and catches something orange and glittery in his left hand.

He glances around worriedly. What if- 

Thor suddenly bursts forth from below the surface, gasping for air. 

“Did we,” he pants. “Did we do it? Did we get it?” 

Loki holds up the soul stone and grins.

Thor grins like a child and chuckles. "Explain to me, brother, just how we pulled that off?"

“That madman on the mountain back there. He was looking for a story over everything else. For our deepest fears to come forth, raw and exposed. For conviction. For a performance. Therein lies the soul, the sacrifice he seeks. So that is what we gave him. It's good for the movie."

"Mo-vie?"

"Thor. You do know we're in a multi-billion doll- okay, perhaps we'll save that one for another time."

Thor pats his brother on the back before they reach down to activate their devices, “I knew you’d come through, trickster.” 

Their hearty laughter echoes as they vanish into time and space.


End file.
